headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Scream: Hello, Emma
"Hello, Emma" is the second episode of season one of the psycho-thriller television program Scream: The Series, which is a retooling of the ''Scream'' film series created by Wes Craven in 1996. The episode was directed by Tim Hunter with a script written by Jill E. Blotevogel. It first aired on MTV on Tuesday, July 7th, 2015 at 10:00 pm. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Uncredited cast Crew * Jordan Rosenberg - Co-producer * John Shiban - Consulting producer * Matthew Signer - Producer * Keith Levine - Producer * Kay Reindl - Supervising producer * Erin Maher - Supervising producer * Kat Landsberg - Co-executive producer * Bob Weinstein - Executive producer * Harvey Weinstein - Executive producer * Tony DiSanto - Executive producer * Liz Gateley - Executive producer * Wes Craven - Executive producer * Jill Blotevogel - Executive producer * Jaime Paglia - Executive producer * Marianne Maddalena - Executive producer * Cathy Konrad - Executive producer Notes & Trivia * Scream: The Series was developed by Jill E. Blotevogel, Dan Dworkin and Jay Beattie based on concepts originally developed by Wes Craven and Kevin Williamson. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode had a viewership of 811,000 people. * Writer Jill E. Blotevogel is credited as Jill Blotevogel in this episode. * This is director Tim Hunter's first work on Scream: The Series. He next directs episode 1x03, "Wanna Play a Game?". * This is the first appearance of actress Amelia Rose Blaire on the series in the role of Piper Shaw. * This is the first appearance of actor Bryan Batt in the role of Quinn Maddox. Quinn is the father of Brooke Maddox and is the mayor of Lakewood. * Actress Brittani Cox also played an unidentified high school student in the 2011 film Scream 4. Allusions * The title of this episode is a play on the classic line, "Hello, Sidney..." made famous in the first Scream film. * Seth Branson sarcastically refers to Noah Foster as Will Graham in this episode. Will Graham is a fictional F.B.I. agent featured in the 1981 novel Red Dragon by author Thomas Harris. The character also appeared in the 2002 film adaptation of Red Dragon and is a central character on the NBC television series Hannibal (which is the version that Mister Branson is likely alluding to). Body Count # Rachael Murray - Killed by Ghostface, but made to look like a suicide by hanging. Quotes * Noah Foster: Oh, jeez! You're like a ninja! * Riley Marra: That's racist. .... * Seth Branson: Riley, phones off. * Riley Marra: Sorry Mr. B. But my friend from St. Mary's texted. A girl who goes there died! .... * Jake Fitzgerald: Who could resist a murder selfie? * Noah Foster: Which is what the killer is counting on. * Seth Branson: Alright Will Gram, what is this killer's design? * Noah Foster: Well, murder is a lonely game, you know. I mean say you're the killer OK, you sneak into Nina's house, sculk around, scare her and then you kill her. Boom, but then what? Take a victory lap around the pool? You just stand watching the blood spread out in the water, thinking crazy guy stuff. * Brooke Maddox: Creepy monologue alert. * Riley Marra: So maybe it's no good if he's the only one watching. * Noah Foster: Exactly, yeah, uh, it's the age of Instragram, YouTube and Tumblr. I mean we need to share the things we do or it's like it never happened. See also External Links * * * * * * "Hello, Emma" at the Scream Wiki Category:Scream: The Series episodes Category:2015 television episodes Category:Tim Hunter Category:Jill E. Blotevogel Category:Jordan Rosenberg Category:John Shiban Category:Matthew Signer Category:Keith Levine Category:Kay Reindl Category:Erin Maher Category:Kathy Landsberg Category:Bob Weinstein Category:Harvey Weinstein Category:Tony DiSanto Category:Liz Gateley Category:Wes Craven Category:Jaime Paglia Category:Marianne Maddalena Category:Cathy Konrad Category:Willa Fitzgerald Category:Bex Taylor-Klaus Category:John Karna Category:Amadeus Serafini Category:Connor Weil Category:Carlson Young Category:Jason Wiles Category:Tracy Middendorf Category:Sosie Bacon Category:Bryan Batt Category:Amelia Rose Blaire Category:Bobby Campo Category:Tom Maden Category:Brianne Tju Category:Marisela Zumbado Category:Mike Vaughn Category:Nazeema Bartek Category:Tony Beard Category:Brittani Cox Category:Carrie D'Agostino Category:Shona Gastian Category:Candice Harrison Category:Dominique Hayes Category:Floyd Knight Category:Ingrid Norvell Category:Devin Posey Category:Brittany Price Category:Kristen Scott Category:Paula Shreve Category:Michelle Torres Category:Caitlyn Wade Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified